


Undeserving

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „You know that he‘s not worth it?“Surprised, Ianto looked up. He hadn‘t heard that anyone had been nearby. He hadn‘t even known that anyone was still in the Hub.





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nicht verdient](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494287) by Ruquas. 



„You know that he‘s not worth it?“

Surprised, Ianto looked up. He hadn‘t heard that anyone had been nearby. He hadn‘t even known that anyone was still in the Hub.

„Excuse me?“, he asked, already knowing the answer. The other man had made it quite clear a few times already, just with different words.

„Jack. And we both know that you know who I mean. The asshole isn‘t worth it. Neither the overtime, nor the waiting.“, answered Owen toneless, without any spite in his voice. Not his usual sarcasm. He didn‘t show any disgust. He just sounded… tired? If it were under any other circumstances Ianto would probably think that Owen was sick.

„Seriously, I mean it, Ianto. You deserve something better. Someone better than Jack. So much better, but at the moment I don‘t think there‘s anything _below_ Jack, so it won‘t be that difficult.“

Ianto looked away again, looked at the papers in front of him. He didn‘t knew what they were about, not anymore. He was tired. And now Owen had decided to play mind games at… Ianto looked at the watched and almost groaned. At 2:37 AM. Great.

„Listen, Owen, I don‘t know what…“, Ianto started but got cut off when Owen suddenly laid a finger at Ianto‘s lips. They had _never_ touched, except when it had been a medical issue. And he hadn‘t even noticed that Owen had stood up and had walked towards him.

„Shut it, just for a minute, and let me say it. What you do with it is your choice. Just let me say that he doesn‘t deserve you. He left you. It‘s not even about the team, because we are just that, people who work with each other. But you? You shouldn‘t be. And still, he left you behind. Without a word. Without a note. Without anything. And you‘re still here, loving him, working to much and keeping everything neat and tidy in his office and around the hub. Jack just doesn‘t deserve you.“, Owen explained before he turned around and walked to the exit, leaving Ianto behind, who desperately tried to keep the tears away. It was just the exhaustion, he was sure.

Everything else would destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
